


Elim Garak's Oral Exploration

by Xenobotanist



Series: Mouths are for More than Monologues [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abuse of Alliteration, Cardassian Anatomy, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Take a deep breath we're diving right in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Garak does his best to please Julian for the first time.A slightly-more-serious prequel to "Julian Bashir's Talented Tongue."
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Mouths are for More than Monologues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Elim Garak's Oral Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. Just smut.  
> And a few feelings.

Garak bobbed his head over and over again, his mouth full of the wide, blunt human cock. It was every bit as sweet as he’d imagined, with a faint hint of musk and salt underneath. The leathery, hot member lay flat along his tongue, and he couldn’t help taking long, languid licks along its length. Julian shuddered and whimpered, pushing himself even deeper into the sofa cushions while simultaneously thrusting upward with his hips. The spongy crown brushed against the roof of Garak’s mouth then withdrew, and he sucked firmly against the pull, refusing to let it exit completely. The human’s answering moan drew out into a whine, his hands clenching uselessly at his sides. His mouth filling with saliva and precum, Garak swallowed around the prick, prompting another gasp from his companion. 

Aware that Julian’s eyes were shut and he was otherwise distracted, Garak slid a hand down to his ajan, stroking it idly through his slacks. Enough to tease and tingle, but wholly unsatisfying. He wrapped his other hand around the base of the human’s cock to grip and twist lightly while continuing to work his mouth, and slid his first hand inside his clothes, down along his smooth belly and to the scaled lips of his vent. He groaned around the member in his mouth as his fingers dipped inside and began stroking.

***

When the doctor had shown up at such a late hour, upset over having lost a patient, Garak’s only goal had been to ease his misery through companionship. But comfort was not a well-honed skill of a secret agent, so he’d fallen back on continuing their lunch discussion over Andorian allegories. Julian’s responses had been half-hearted at best, his eyes vacant and manner listless. At a loss, Garak had placed his hand on the human’s leg, hoping to offer some small consolation through touch.

The doctor’s eyes had lowered, gaining focus on their place of contact. His own hand had slid up and over, resting atop Garak’s before squeezing gratefully. But from there a heat began to build between them, long denied and now allowed a single spark that threatened to burst into flame. He wasn’t sure who had moved first, but their mouths had met in a single, blessed joining, opening and allowing entrance almost immediately, not even close to chaste despite this being their first encounter. 

Julian’s heat began to radiate outward under Garak’s attention, permeating him through the station’s deep, soul-sucking chill. He began to thaw, muscles softening and reservations fading into the background. He felt the need for  _ more _ , to brush his hands over the toffee brown, scaleless skin, to be engulfed by those sensual limbs, to hear the cultured voice both weakened and roughened by pleasure.

Julian had eagerly slid out of his clothing with Garak’s assistance, unfolding like petals in a gardener’s hand. Sharp exhalations and soft shudders escaped with each caress, and Garak found himself trailing his lips from mouth to chest to abdomen, delighting in the pliant flesh, the honeyed taste, the spicy and balmy  _ aroma _ of arousal. He’d slipped from the seat to kneel on the floor, staring up into the human’s eyes, irises dark and pupils dilated. And then he’d taken that quivering phallus into his mouth and Julian had stiffened and fallen limply backwards into the cushions, shaking and almost hissing.

***

The breathing of the figure in front of him began to speed up in frantic gasps, and Garak slowed his efforts. He pulled gently back, letting the shaft glide along his lips until only the tip remained and held still until Julian released a quavery sigh. This end of the organ was wholly dissimilar to his own Cardassian pr’Ut, so he decided to explore. Holding the cock at a conducive angle, he licked around the head with his tongue, first in a winding loop and then in an up-down zigzag, analyzing every gasp and tremor. There was a space just underneath that evoked a particularly favorable response, and he returned there to flick it with his tongue tip. A high-pitched “Mmmph!” greeted his ears and Julian’s back arched again, causing him to slip forward and almost slide off the furniture.

Garak freed his hands to grab the human’s legs and heft them over his shoulders. Julian moaned as he wrapped his mouth back around the length of the darkening erection. Garak wormed his hands up underneath to grab the pert, luscious buttocks, cupping and lifting them to accommodate his new position. The doctor flung out a hand to steady himself on the arm of the sofa as Garak suckled away oh-so-gently, kneading at the globes filling his palms. He never would have imagined the athletic but scrawny frame included such a delightful rear, and vowed to become more acquainted with it should he be afforded the chance. 

For the time being, he clutched and pinched his way inward until his fingertips met in the cleft between. The limbs draped over him jerked as if the skin there was especially sensitive. He delved around delicately, quickly coming across a small, puckered entrance that fluttered at his touch and elicited another small yelp from his companion. There was no equivalent structure located here on Cardassian frames, but Garak could infer as to its analogue and therefore how to proceed. He twirled his fingertip around the rim, thrilling at the little squeak from Julian. How delightfully fortunate that he occasionally indulged his fantasies on this very piece of furniture, and therefore kept a small jar of Cimorian Spice Oil tucked away inside. He released the cock from his mouth, letting it spring up before laying gentle kisses down its length. This freed his attention enough to locate the container and remove the lid single-handedly before dipping a few digits into the thick gel. It began heating immediately upon contact, and the smell of exotic herbs mingled with their own scents. 

Distracted by the odd dangling orbs below Julian’s phallus, Garak nuzzled into the space just above them, then pressed his lips along the seam between. The human hummed and wiggled, appearing to anticipate more stimulation in the area. So the tailor licked at the base experimentally, only to hear Julian giggle and scoot back a few centimeters. “That tickles! Try, ah- you can put them in your mouth… if that- if you don’t mind.” Garak didn’t see how both would fit, but he did draw one inside, letting it roll around between his cheeks and over his tongue. “Yes! Ah, like that.” He let that one out to give the other one the same treatment, unsure of how he felt about the texture of the wrinkly, hair-speckled skin, even if the smell and taste were doubly concentrated there. 

The cock was much more pleasing, and he returned to it with relish, bringing his hands back into play underneath. His hot, lubed fingers tucked back into the human’s crevice, searching out and finding the tight hole that was his destination. While he engulfed as much of the throbbing member as possible, he poked one finger upward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. The hollow contracted around his knuckle, but when no complaints were forthcoming, he pressed on even deeper. The legs on each side of him began to shake, and Julian whined needily, his hips thrusting on their own. Garak immobilized him with a firm grip to the waist but continued his assault on both fronts, suckling and mouthing while plunging his finger in and out. The lubrication allowed him to extend all the way in, where he brushed over a solid lump. Cardassians didn’t have whatever that was, but he wished they did, based on the fervent struggling of the body in his thrall.

“Oh. Garak. I’m going to come. You- you might want to use your hand instead of your mouth. It- oh. Oh prophets. Oh gods.” Julian’s entreaties devolved into frantic but wordless vocalizations. Garak didn’t relent, instead increasing his speed and pressure, bobbing until his neck muscles began to pull, but then the fleshy shaft began to pulse and twitch inside his jaw, suddenly solidifying and spasming with the expulsion of thick, salty ejaculate. It tasted not unlike seawater, and the Cardassian swallowed it down easily. 

Julian trembled for a moment before going slack, his head sliding sideways until it hit the arm of the sofa. Garak removed his hand, realizing a moment too late that there was going to be a stain from the spice oil. But that was a problem for another time.

He pulled back and regarded the spent human doctor staring dazedly at the ceiling. What to do now?

Julian slowly turned his head to lock eyes. “That was bloody brilliant,” he praised with a silly, languorous grin. “Would you like me to return the favor, or should we just move this to the bed? Or both?”

“Oh, my dear doctor.” Garak ran his gaze over the naked, prone form, wanting to memorize every detail. “At the risk of sounding greedy... both. Unquestionably both.”


End file.
